


Of icy wings and warm hands

by BlackRoseMii



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kirito and the others live in Rulid, M/M, Underworld exists but isn't a virtual world, also dragon Eugeo, and some others being mentioned, rating might change in the future, the dragon AU noone needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMii/pseuds/BlackRoseMii
Summary: Kirito knew this was his best chance at getting into the sword academy. He had barely any money and his duties kept him from just leaving. But there was this legend of a treasure hidden inside the end mountains. If he were to sell that, travelling to Centoria would be a piece of cake!





	1. Treasure

Never in his life has he ever seen something more beautiful.   
Not the sunrise over the mountains, when he had a rare sleepless morning and sneakily climbed on the roof, despite his parents' scolding.  
Not the stars he watched at night, wishing again and again to one day be able to reach the capital to become the swordsman he always wanted to be.   
And even the icy crystals that illuminated the giant cave he found himself in at that moment were nothing compared to the person standing in front of him. He wasn't even sure if what he saw was truly a human or something entirely different. Something originating from the realm of the gods. Something more breathtaking than anything he could imagine. Was he even breathing anymore?

\----------------------------------------------------------------

[3 days earlier]

„Kirito, are you nuts?!“ The pink haired girl almost dropped the pile of wood she was carrying.  
„You do realize where you're trying to go, right? Do you remember what's behind those mountains?“  
„Of course I do. But do you really think there's gonna be a tunnel or something? It's probably just a one-way path leading to a dead end.“  
„How else do you think goblins could come over here?“   
„I have to agree with Liz.“ Another girl joined the team of chewing out Kirito.   
„Besides, you know that's forbidden to enter the end mountains. If you don't get caught by goblins, the elder will surely work you to the bone.“   
Fighting a war of arguments against those two was never a good idea. Good thing Kirito never listened to reason.  
„Oh come on Asuna. As long as nobody catches me, it's gonna be alright.“   
Both girls frowned in a way they always did when they knew it was a bad idea.   
„Look, I know I can't stop you. And I know you're good swordsman. But you should think about this. Not only will you go to the end mountains – a place dangerous enough that nobody enters it – you will also break our villages rules AND you don't even know if what you're looking for is even there.“ She counted each argument against it on her hand. Just to make sure Kirito understood each one of them.  
„I know all of that. And I'm going to take responsibility if something happens. But I can't just sit still knowing the ticket right into the sword academy has been this close the entire time!“  
„Yeah, you're gonna have to take responsibility. And that's what we want to avoid. One of these days you're gonna do something you can't undo.“ Liz said with a serious expression on her face. 

They were right. What Kirito was planning could get him into all kinds of troubles. It would be even worse than the pranks he usually played or the times he slacked off during his training. He wasn't an idiot. But he had set his eyes on entering the sword academy one day. His duties as a village guard and the lack of money kept him from that however. He would do anything to be just a step closer to his dream.   
And then one day, he had an idea.  
Even outside the village, people talked about an inmeasurable treasure hidden inside the mountains. He has seen travellers come and go. The others told him they were just passing by anyway, but he knew not all of them were only here to rest a bit. Rulid was the closest village to the end mountains. No traveller would come all this way for nothing. Besides that, many of them looked like rather capable fighters. They must have heard of the treasure, he just knew it.  
However, none of them ever came back.   
If there was something in those mountains that could easily kill warriors and swordsmen, it could never be mere goblins. Asuna and Liz must have been right thinking that the end mountains had a path that connected to the dark territory. And from that path, something fearsome must have entered. And now it was lying in wait for prey, using the treasure as bait.  
This was the only thing that made Kirito think twice about his plan. But he always came to the same conclusion: If there was something so dangerous, he would simply retreat. He just had to make sure not to attract whatever was waiting for him.   
And so, ignoring his friends worries, he prepared for the day he would set out to get the treasure.

[1 day earlier]

But how would he sneak away?   
For one, his parents were always up early. So he had to be up even earlier. Or find a way to sneak past them.  
And it was always Suguha that woke him, without fail. It was inevitable that she would find his bed empty. At that point, his escape would definitely be discovered. They would look for him all over the village, then outside.   
He hoped that at least Asuna would cover him somehow, or at least made up a plausible excuse, but how long would they believe it?   
So he didn't have much time. Several hours to gain distance, then some more until the others reached the mountains as well. He would definitely not be able to come back without anyone knowing where he was. He knew he would be in trouble, no matter what he did. But did that ever stop him? Of course not.  
It's going to work out somehow, is what he kept telling himself as he prepared his sword for tomorrows adventure. 

[6 hours earlier]

Morning came awfully early. A little too early for his tastes, but he could barely sleep that night anyway. He had gotten just a few hours of sleep. He hoped it wouldn't affect his fighting power, but he quickly pushed that thought in the deepest part of his mind. Yes, he was going to get dangerously close to the dark territory, but he wouldn't let some small doubts ruin his plan.   
He didn't hate Rulid or the people there. He had just realized that his heart belonged somewhere else. That he was meant to be a true swordsman, not just some measly guard in a village that never got attacked anyway. He would get himself this treasure, sell it and use that money to travel to Centoria, where he could finally enter the sword academy and maybe even become an integrity knight. He had no other ambition in his life anyway, so might as well take this chance. 

He used his window as his exit, rather than the front door. Even though his parents weren't up yet, he would have had to pass by their bedroom door. And his room was farthest from the front door anyway, so he left the house away from the main path. As he landed safely in the bushes in front of his window, they rustled a bit too loud. He took a few seconds to listen if anyone was woken up by this, but sighed in relieve when he didn't hear anything. He made his way to the entrance of the village, feeling lucky that noone has noticed him yet.  
Which didn't stay for long when someone called his name behind him. Slowly he turned, ready for a scolding.  
However, it was Asuna who stood there.

„Asuna? What are you doing here?“   
„Going with you of course.“   
„What? No.“  
„Why not? I might not have been taught the sword like you, but I can support you with my sacred artes. I won't be a burden.“  
True, her talents with the sacred artes were undeniable. She would be a good addtion to his party. But...  
„That's not it. It's too dangerous and I can't let you get hurt if something happens.“  
„But that's exactly why-!“   
He quickly put a hand over her mouth to hush her. Luckily, there was noone close enough to hear her.  
„I can't let you come with me. This is something I have to do alone. If you're worried about me getting hurt, wait for me here. It'll be more of a motivation if someone is waiting for me. And besides, who's going to cover for me? Liz will definitely tell the others.“  
His usual cheeky grin took every argument Asuna had against him. He was right. If she would wait for him, he would have a reason to stay out of trouble. At least until he was safe.   
Hesitantly, she nodded.  
„Okay. But promise me you'll come back safe. And run away if it's getting too dangerous.“  
„Got it. Wouldn't want to keep the chiefs daughter waiting, right?“  
With that, he walked backwards past the village entrance. Waving one last goodbye and leaving for the end mountains.

[2 hours remaining]


	2. Icy cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito ventures into the mountains to find the treasure. However, he isn't the only one there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since in this AU, underworld is an actual world, sacred artes won't need anything coding-related. So no system call or Stacia window XD

It had taken him more time than he expected. The last time he stood in front of the giant entrance, he was barely a teen. And that was already a couple of years ago. In that time, the nature around Rulid hadn't changed at all, but the village itself did. The golden fields had grown little by little, and so did the fences around it. If Kirito had taken a way around it, he would have taken even more time, so he took the straight path through them. He hoped he wouldn't be spotted though. It wouldn't be his first time getting scolded for messing with the fields. 

A little further and he finally reached the little stream that could lead him right to the mountain entrance. It wasn't so much of an entrance though, but rather a hole carved into the stone by the steady flowing of water over ages. In his entire life, he never set foot into the mountains, but now that he had a good reason for it, he was determined. With one hand on his sword's hilt and the other holding a stalk of wheat, he took a step further. And another. And another, until the darkness swallowed all of the light. 

„Generate luminous element.“ he chanted, lighting up the stalk of wheat he had picked up in the fields. 

It didn't provide much lighting however, it was just a small plant after all and his talents with sacred artes were barely average. Maybe I should have studied more, he thought, looking at the pale light. It only provided enough for two additional meters of visibility. From the looks of it, the cave seemed to follow a straight but narrow path, the stream originating from the unknown darkness.  
As he continued, the temperature dropped noticably. He knew it would be a little cooler in here than outside, but he didn't expect to see clouds forming in front of him with every breath. He rubbed his shoulder in hopes of giving himself a little more warmth. It wasn't very successful, seeing as it got even colder.

At some point, he found the spring the water originated from. It was hidden in a small indent in the wall. The stream must have been a much mightier river in the past than it was now.   
At first Kirito thought he had hit a dead end, but he couldn't go back now. He had a treasure to find! For a moment he remembered Asunas words. The legend might, in the end, be only a legend and there was no treasure to find. He took one last glance around in hopes to find any kind of clue, but he wasn't able to finish his search by the time the light faded and the stalk crumbled to dust.   
He let out a silent curse and a louder one soon after he rummaged around in his pocket, not finding anything else to use as a torch. He was now in complete darkness.

His eyes were trying to adjust somehow, but he was way too deep in the mountains to even see his own hand. With his sight gone, his other senses instinctively started to take over. He smelled the clean river, felt the cold air on his face and in his lungs and heard the steady bubbling of the stream. However, he also started to hear his heartbeat beating louder by the second.   
He wasn't actually afraid of the dark, but this was a different situation. He was all alone inside a dangerous mountain, without light and a long way back to the outside. Panic started to set in and his mind became blurry. With nothing his eyes could focus on he also felt like he was losing his sense of balance. He didn't even want to move out of fear of falling. 

Then, he heard something.

It wasn't himself, it wasn't the river, it didn't even sound like any animal or monster he encountered before. It was like a whisper. Almost inaudible to the human ear. He tried to ease his breathing, tried to focus on the sound.   
It had something clear, pure, like a little bell. Yet it also sounded like someone was talking. He couldn't make out what they said, no matter how much he concentrated. But the voice felt soft and comforting. It soothed his nerves and his heartbeat slowed down again. Unconsciously, he followed it. He didn't know where to or how long he'd need to walk, but he did anyway. He felt it was the best thing to do. So he closed his eyes and took a step forward, one after the other. It surprised him that he wasn't at a dead end after all.  
Even though he heard the voice louder with each step, he never heard actual words. Soon the whisper was loud enough that the person could stand right in front of him. He opened his eyes again, hoping to see that person, but there was noone and the voice stopped as quickly as it appeared. 

In front of him a giant cave opened up. There were pieces of ice all over the place. From the walls and even hanging down from the ceiling. Many were almost as tall as a house and he didn't see a single one that was smaller than himself. And for some reason, they were glowing. They illuminated the entire cave as if it was daylight. Kirito couldn't stop admiring the beauty of this place as he took a look around.   
From the distance he spotted a particular small pillar of ice. For some reason, it drew him in, just like the voice did before. But as he got closer to it, he realized it wasn't just any kind of pillar. It was a sword, stuck firmly in the ground. He reached for it with slightly shaking hands, feeling its cold, smooth surface. Despite being a sword, it felt just like the rocks of ice around him. It was cold, almost freezing, yet also strangely warm. As if it was alive. He traced its features carefully, as if it could break any second.

The handle was skillfully crafted and the entire sword was decorated with delicate vines sprouting from the ground. They lead to a single rose in the middle of the handle. The sides looked like rough spikes of ice, originating from the rose. As if the sword was just carved out of an iceblock, not yet finished.   
The blade however was perfectly smooth, more so than any metal Kirito has ever touched before. It almost felt surreal. 

As he trailed down the blade, he accidentally cut himself and in the same moment, he felt a shockwave going through his body, as if he just felt someones heartbeat resonate with his own. He inhaled sharply at the pain and jerked back his hand. Small droplets of blood ran down his finger and onto the ground. Some of his blood that stuck on the blade froze almost instantly. 

For a little while he stood there, mesmerized by the swords beauty. It surely must have been the treasure the legends talked about. If he were to sell it, he would have more than enough money to travel to Centoria. But did he want to, now that he saw it with his own eyes?   
For others, this sword might be just that. A weapon to own or a treasure to get rich with. But it seemed to be more than that. It seemed to be alive, to belong to somebody else. Kirito thought about it, but in the end he decided against it. He almost felt...sorry for whoever this belonged to, if he were to just take it like that. However, this also woke his curiosity. Who was its owner? Were they here? Were they dead already? He looked around one more time, but just as he thought, he was the only one here.   
With a discouraged sigh, he turned around and went back into the direction he came from.

On his way to the exit however, he caught a glimpse of green shadow behind the translucent ice. It was just a second, but he was sure something behind him was moving. Before he could properly realize what happend, he was ambushed by a goblin. He was barely able to parry its attack and it took him a while to organize his thoughts again. On his right side, he saw yet another shadow making his way towards him. He used all of his strengh to push away the goblin in front of him and as it stumbled backwards, Kirito gave it a good kick which send it flying straight to its comrade. Both of the monsters hit an ice pillar and were knocked out. 

But those weren't the only ones. Suddenly, a whole group of them had surrounded Kirito. It must have been around 6 or 7, not counting the ones he just fought. While they were only armed with clubs, they still had the advantage of numbers. For a moment Kirito thought about fleeing this place, but he quickly discarded the thought. He would need to run through total darkness again, probably without the voice guiding him. And it was common sense that goblins had better sight than humans. He would simply delay his defeat. 

But what were they doing here? Were they the reason noone ever came back? But many travellers looked like capable fighters. They wouldn't be so easily killed by a group of goblins. So was there something else in this cave? Did he make a mistake coming here after all?

He couldn't finish his thought, because the next goblin was charging at him. Now that he was able to calm down and assess his situation, he could concentrate on the battle.   
He easily dodged the goblins attack and sliced its back, leaving it lifeless on the ground. The next shortly followed, but was also met with the sharp blade. Two more down. 

The goblins learned and now two were charging at him. The black haired boy took half a step back to prepare his skill. His blade started glowing and once the two goblins were in reach, he finished them with one big swipe from left to right.   
He didn't wait for the other three and sprinted to them first, running his sword through the nearest of them. The blade stuck in its body and Kirito had to use his foot to free it from the body. He needed a second to gain his footing again and the last two used this opportunity to strike. One of them managed to graze him and ripped a part of his sleeve. There must have been a nail in the club, because the boy felt a thin line of blood streaming down the wound. However, the attack was poorly executed and the goblin left itself wide open. Kirito used this chance and sliced off its arm along with its weapon. 

The last one was smart enough to dodge Kiritos next attack by ducking and grabbing his leg, making him lose balance and hitting the ground. The monster didn't let go of him even while Kirito tried to kick him off. Using brute force rather than a weapon, the goblin bit into his flesh, earning a painful shout from the boy. Finally Kirito stabbed the goblin in the head making the monster quickly lose its strengh and Kirito was able to free himself from its grasp.  
Panting, Kirito tried to stand up, but his wounded leg made it difficult. After a few failed attempts, he used his sword as a crutch and finally stood up straight. It took him a while to catch his breath, but once he looked up, he realized his fight brought him back all the way to the glistering ice sword.

The goblins must have been here for it. He couldn't think of another reason. Were they here to protect it? Or did they want to steal it? Either way, Kirito had decided not to take it, so why would they need to get rid of him? He couldn't tell what they were thinking, but whatever it was, their plan failed.   
Maybe it was fate. Maybe Kirito was meant to take the blade after all. But it still didn't feel right. As much as he loved swords and as much as he wanted to get into the sword academy, something kept him from taking it. And at the same time, he couldn't take his eyes from it.  
He didn't know what to do.   
And so, he decided to sit down again, catching his breath and trying to tend to his wounds.

„Generate luminous element.“ His voice resounded in the big cavern. It sounded small and distorted. 

He managed to close the scratch on his arm, but his leg was much worse. It looked like the goblin managed to bite off part of his flesh and the bleeding didn't seem to stop. The adrenaline from the earlier fight started to wear off and the pain slowly reached his brain. His vision got blurry as the blood continued to collect beneath him. If this would continue, he might be dying of bloodloss.   
He took one last glance at the sword.   
He regretted coming here. While the legend about the treasure was true, Kirito had decided not to take it. If he had known this before, he wouldn't have come here. He would have listened to Liz and Asuna. He would have slept in like usual, hastily ate his breakfast and head towards the outskirts of the village, practicing his swordskills on the Gigas cedar tree. He remembered how great it felt taking a nap under it. Feeling the slight breeze on his face and the warm sun on his skin.   
As he sat there, already seeing his life passing in front of his eyes, he noticed a figure walking towards him. He tried to see through his blurry vision. The figure came closer and crouched down to meet his eyes. They widened as he saw the figure clearly.

Never in his life has he ever seen something more beautiful.   
Not the sunrise over the mountains, when he had a rare sleepless morning and sneakily climbed on the roof, despite his parents' scolding.  
Not the stars he watched at night, wishing again and again to one day be able to reach the capital to become the swordsman he always wanted to be.   
And even the icy crystals that illuminated the giant cave he found himself in at that moment were nothing compared to the person standing in front of him. He wasn't even sure if what he saw was truly a human or something entirely different. Something originating from the realm of the gods. Something more breathtaking than anything he could imagine. 

Was he even breathing anymore?


	3. Collective memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young dragon had only known this cave and his kinds past. He also learned of the humans greed himself. But the boy, who was standing right in front of the sword, wasn't like other humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During a writing block, nothing is better than a good old POV change.

He didn't remember much. His life had already exceeded that of a human several times. But that wasn't unusual. Not for his kind.   
He remembered only this cave. It has been his home for centuries now. And he didn't know a thing about anything else.   
He also remembered who he is. What he is. It was a memory so deeply embded in his mind, he thought it might actually be a collective memory. Something he was born with and nobody had to tell him.

He was a dragon. A being closer to the gods than anything else in this world. They have been around ever since it was formed and ruled the lands, water and sky. They were worshiped. 

In the past.

Now, humans had become selfish, arrogant. They have learned to manipulate the very fabric of this world and now they wanted to make it their own. Not knowing the gods just allowed to let them live here. And yet, they planned to rule over it. To take the place of the gods.

This was one memory the dragon boy remembered as well. He remembered his ancestors rage as they were hunted down. Their grief as they saw their own kind killed and tamed. It felt like he was seeing a battlefield of fire in front of him, unable to do anything besides watch.   
The humans gained enough power to overthrow them. And he wasn't able to stop it.

At some point, he found himself in this icy cave. He didn't know how he got there or why he was even there to begin with. But he felt so empty, so tired that he simply decided to stay, closing his eyes from the world and the slow death of his kind. 

He was a coward and he knew it.

All he could do was lie down and curl himself up, covering himself with his white wings.

However, he couldn't escape his kinds fate. Humans were out to get him the moment they knew his location. It had taken them many decades, but they were relentless. Many warriors came into his lair to take his life. But they were no match for the young dragon. Each had fallen after just a short fight.  
But one day, there was a single man challenging him. He wasn't like the others. He didn't see him as a mere monster to kill and being made into a trophy. This man knew his kind was more than just that. 

He introduced himself as Bercouli, a knight of the Axiom Church.   
His speech and behavior showed his respect, but also his determination. He was still here to kill him after all. And so, rather than a simple hunt, their fight became a duel between two equal opponents.   
The man was skilled, much more than the others. Their fight ended up to be the most difficult the young dragon had fought so far. However, the man was still human, so he was soon out of breath and covered in frozen wounds.   
The dragon had to admit, the human won his respect. Out of that respect, he decided not to kill him.  
However, in the end, his hesitation was his greatest mistake.   
Just as the dragon was about to relax and the human put down his weapon, several iron chains were thrown at him from all sides. They clung to his entire body, making him fall. He heard several voices chant sacred arts, which charged the chains with electricity and stunned the dragon. As he lay there, gasping for air, the man came to him. And with an apologetic look on his face, he raised his sword.

Many emotions went through the dragons head in that moment. Rage, Fear, Relieve. But most of all, disappointment. He thought he had finally found a human that wasn't tainted by greed, but in the end, they were all the same. Their duel was simply a diversion so that he wouldn't notice the ambush.   
He would die here. Defeated like a lowly monster. But he wasn't that. He had pride in what he was and his kind. He didn't want to go like this. Full of rage and hatred.   
In a split second, the dragon used all of his remaining strength to tear the chains binding him, sending people flying mels into the air. The man that was about to take his head was barely able to dodge and was looking at the dragon in surprise.

What happened after that, he barely remembers. It was all a blurry mess of voices, blood and pain. In the end, all that was standing was himself and the man. He remembers there was no fear in his eyes. Just respect and an odd pride. Then, his world went black and he collapsed.

The next time he opened his eyes everything seemed so big to him. The ice pillars he created during his many fights were suddenly overtowering him. The ceiling looked farther away than ever and he felt so small. So utterly small and weak. A tear ran down his cheeks, freezing almost instantly on his skin. The feeling of it surprised him and he moved his hand up to the frozen tear. The skin beneath it felt soft and completely free of scales. His pointy mouth has turned into soft lips and a small nose. He moved up and felt warm hair tingling his hand. A human hand.

He inhaled sharply as he quickly sat up. Too quickly for his head, so his vision became shaky. He blinked a few times to get a clear view again.   
He stared at the hand in front of him. It was definitely human. Pale skin, blunt nails. His talons were gone and so were his wings. Or any other part that defined him as a dragon. He was human.   
He didn't know how, he didn't know why. And he didn't know how he could ever reverse what happened.   
This body felt like a cage. He had now the appearance of the creatures he despised so much.  
He wrapped his arms around him and curled up, hiding his face behind his legs. Suddenly the world felt cold, despite him being used to the ice. He just wanted to fall asleep again, so that when he woke up, it all would turn out to be a nightmare. Quiet sobs escaped his throat.

He sat there for a while until he was able to calm down. He didn't fall asleep and his body did not change back like he hoped. But he didn't want to stay like this for eternity. He had no other choice but to move forward somehow. And so he stood up. Without the purpose of going somewhere, but standing on – his now two feet – made him feel like he could go on. Like he didn't give up.   
As he stood up, a cloth fell off of him. He hadn't noticed it in his confusion, but somebody must have left it there. It also made him realize he was completely without clothing. It didn't matter to him and he paid it no attention. However, he still picked up the cloth and inspected it. It was heavy and warm and it looked like it used to be a coat of some sort. He tried sniffing it, but all he smelled was his own smell. It must have been on him for a long time. And seeing as how it was covered in frost, his theory seemed correct.   
Despite not caring about being naked, he wrapped himself in the cloth. He didn't know if it was because he felt cold or if his human body instinctively wanted to cover itself.  
Next to him was a decently size piece of ice. About his own height. He touched it and felt it pleasantly cold. He didn't shiver at all, but it made him realize deep down, he was still an ice dragon. Coldness was something he was used to. He sighed in relieve.   
With one swipe across the ice, he removed some frost off it. What was reflected in his mirror was a young boy with flaxen hair and green eyes. His skin looked pale in the luminescent light. He frowned at his reflection, the skin making it easier for expressions to be shown.

Once he became more accustomed to his strange new form, he took a look around his cave. Maybe he could somehow find out about what happened, even though he had a feeling that wouldn't be the case.   
At some point, he spotted a particular small pillar of ice. He didn't remember having seen it before, so he approached it carefully. As it turned out, the pillar was not a simple piece of ice, but a sword decorated with a rose. It was slightly transparent and radiated the same light as the ice around him. His hand touched the handle and he realized it immediately. This was not mere ice. It was himself.   
Someone must have forged it from a part of himself. His scales or his horns he couldn't tell. He had neither of them now. But he knew it was part of him. Possibly the last thing that still connected him to his old form.  
He dropped to his knees in front of it and pressed his forehead against the cold blade. This was the last thing that remained of what he truly was and his only hope in regaining his old body. 

Ever since he hid in this cave, he didn't have a goal in life besides surviving. But now, he had something to aim for. Something he wanted to do. He was still hesitant to go out into the world in fear of ending up like the others of his kind. But his new-found determination wanted just this:  
Revenge.  
He decided he would use this opportunity to lure in humans who were foolish enough and make it clear that he would not go down. Even if it meant to kill every single one in his way. And then, when he was certain enough to step foot outside, he would find the man who did this to him and end his life as well.

Many decades have passed, many men and even monsters fell to his blade. His body wasn't ready yet to head outside, but he realized it would be soon. He knew even the humans that didn't go after him were greedy. He didn't want to spill too much blood, so he would need to be careful until he'd find the man. But if it came down to it, he wouldn't hesitate. All humans were the same. 

That's what he thought until a certain day.

Yet another human had found his way into the cave. Bearing nothing but a simple old sword and no armor. A young man with raven hair. The dragon chuckled internally as he watched him from the shadows. 

This is how humans believe to kill me? He thought.

He watched him a little longer, waiting for his chance to strike the moment he would touch the sword. It would freeze his hand instantly anyway, just like it did with everyone else. 

But it didn't happen.

The dragons eyes got wider as he watched the boy tracing the blades delicate features, admiring every bit of it. He handled it as if it was the most fragile object in the world, despite actually being nearly indestructible.   
Just as much as the black haired boy was entranced by the sword, the dragon was captivated by the boy. His entire posture was so different from the humans he had seen before. There was something utterly pure about him. Without a hint of deceit.  
As the young dragon stared at his new visitor, he suddenly felt a shockwave going through his body in the same moment the boy cut himself on the sword. As if two hearts were beating as one.   
He wasn't sure what it meant, but it did have a meaning to his kind. It was part of the collective memory. The dragon shook his head to clear his mind. That boy was still a human. It didn't matter that he was able to touch the ice blade so casually. And it didn't matter that spilled blood made his heart race so much. It would be just a moment until he would take it and attempt to leave. 

Except he didn't. 

After looking around, the boy simply turned back towards the exit. Without the sword in hand. A behavior the dragon had never seen before. He didn't know what to make of it.   
He was pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed goblins ambushing the human. Without thinking, the dragon was about to step out of his hiding place, but something kept him frozen in place. It was his fear of being betrayed again.  
He decided to respect a human once in his life and he trampled on it. Noone would ever dare to crush his trust like this ever again.   
Yet his body wanted him to move, to help the human. Maybe he wanted answers. Maybe he wanted to kill him himself. Or maybe he just wanted another chance. He didn't know, so he was unable to do anything.   
A coward, just like he used to be. And so he stood there until the fight ended and the human came out victorious.

He limped his way back to the sword, the wound on his leg creating a pool of blood where he let himself fall down. The dragon could see that it wouldn't take long for him to die, no matter how many sacred arts he chanted. And so did the boy.   
He sat there and just stared at the blade, as if it was the last thing he wanted to see. His eyes were already becoming dull and unfocused.  
Only then was the young dragon able to move again. He didn't know why and he didn't even want to think about it, but the decision of the human not to take what he could easily have, impressed him. It was already odd that he could touch the sword at all.   
As he came closer and crouched down, the boy finally looked at him. His eyes widened for a moment, regaining a small spark of life, before he eventually passed out and fell into the dragons arms.   
His body was still warm, yet his breathing barely noticeable. If he didn't act now, he would surely lose his life.   
And so, the dragon did something that hasn't been attempted ever since his kind became prey to the humans.   
He leaned down slowly, their noses brushing. The boy smelled like the earth. Like the fresh morning breeze. Scents that were unfamiliar, yet he knew what they were. He hesitated no longer and put his lips to the boys'. With the sharp teeth the dragon still retained to some extend, he bit his own tongue and let the drops fall into the humans mouth. Another shockwave ran through him and his heart started to race again. It beat so fast as if it wanted to support two bodies.   
Which it now did. 

What the dragon had done was making a pact between the human and himself. A pact that would bind their lifes to each other. It meant that the dragon gave half of his life, saving the boy. However, it also meant that if one of them ever were to die, the other ones heart would stop as well.   
It was a pact that was done ages ago, as a sign of trust between their kinds. The boy had already done his part by letting the sword soak his blood. 

Their lips parted and the humans breathing began to increase until it looked like he was merely sleeping. Blood stopped spilling from his wound and it slowly began to heal. Soon, the only thing proving he was in a fight was the torn fabric. 

He knew they wouldn't be the only ones in the cave as soon as he heard voices from outside. Others must have looked for the boy.   
The dragon smiled, knowing the one he just gave his life to would be saved by people he trusted.


	4. Longing for something unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Rulid, Kiritos life wasn't as it was before. Something was missing. Something he couldn't describe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, but I'm back now after a little fandom vacation^^

It was dark when he finally opened his eyes. Or rather, it felt like he was opening them. He felt cold, yet strangely warm. Alive and dead at the same time. He couldn't feel anything around him. It was the strangest feeling he ever had. Was this how it felt to be dead? He thought about regretting his actions in the cave, but that emotion was gone.

All that he was able to sense was the voice that whispered to him in the mountain. Then he finally saw something. A small light in the distance. As it came closer he recognized it as the sword he had found. It stood there as the only thing the boy could concentrate on. And for some reason his body moved on its own. It reached towards it and he felt the cold smooth surface.

And in the same moment he was suddenly overcome with a number of memories and emotions at the same time. They came rushing through his head, way too fast to comprehend them all. His heart beat faster and faster until his chest began to hurt. They demanded his full attention and he felt like he was soon approaching insanity. The sheer number of it became too much for him and he tried to scream. But he couldn't mutter a single sound.

And then, nothing. The feeling dissappeared as soon as it started. In front of him, the sword had turned into a figure. It looked like a boy his age with flaxen hair and green eyes. His mouth moved, yet he didn't hear anything. When the black haired boy wanted to ask what he said, the boy came closer, his hands intertwining with his own and their lips brushed for a brief moment. Then, his world went dark again.

With a sharp gasp, the boy woke from his dream. He was staring at a wooden ceiling. Tears ran down his face and he felt so utterly small and lonely. It took him a few moments to catch his breath again.

He tried to remember what had happend in the cave.

He went there to find the treasure to sell it and travel to Centoria. When he found it, it turned out to be the most beautiful sword he's ever seen. It had an almost ethereal atmosphere around it Kirito couldn't resist. And yet, he decided not to take it. Then he got into a fight with a few goblins and got severly injured.

That's right. Shouldn't he be dead by now?

That realization made him sit up. Too fast for his body to keep up with and the world started spinning around him. From somewhere next to him, he heard a familiar voice.

„Brother! You're finally awake!“

The boy blinked a few times to clear his vision. The voice originated from a black haired girl. She was carrying a small bucket filled with water and a towel. She quickly rushed over him and sat down on the edge of his bed.

„Suguha?“ His voice sounded dry and weak.

„You were out for days! Do you know how worried we were? You can't just leave and do something so dangerous.“

Her scolding seemed weirdly calming. As if it was something he wanted to hear for ages. Tears formed in his eyes again. The girl noticed that and her expression quickly changed from angry to worried.

„Why are you crying? Did something happen?“

Just now did Kirito notice the tears and wiped them away. He looked at his wet finger with a confused look. Was he happy to see her because he almost died? Was he feeling guilty for sneaking out? He couldn't tell. Whatever it was, it made his heart grow heavier and the tears kept streaming out.

His sister wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him. However, not knowing what he was feeling, he couldn't bring himself to hug her back.

Just like she told him, it had been 3 days since the others found him in that cave. They told him he was lying there alone and unconcious, the fabric of his pants torn where the goblin had bitten him. However, while it was still soiled by blood, there was not a single scratch on his leg. When he asked them about the sword, they only told him there was none.

It confused Kirito. He had just fought several goblins at once, got away with his life, but was still supposed to be on deaths door. He didn't have enough knowledge of sacred arts and even if, he was barely conscious at the time. He could never have healed his leg.

So what was it then? He remembered the last thing he saw back in the cave. The figure of a boy, the same he saw in his dream. It could have been possible that he saved his life, but the others said there was noone when they found him.

It could have been all just a hallucination in the end.

„...to? Kirito?“

The boy barely reacted when he heard the voice. He looked to his side and saw a girl with long reddish-brown hair looking at him with worried eyes. He needed a few more seconds to remember who she was and whose name she said.

„Are you alright? You've been staring at the sky the entire time.“

„Oh, really?“ was the only thing the boy could reply.

In the past days, he had several of these moments. They happend so suddenly and it always took him a while to get back to reality. In those times, it felt like the whole world suddenly became small and everything became blurry. His mind went places he couldn't recall later. And sometimes, just like now, he had forgotten about who he was or the people around him. It was as if his mind wanted to leave for a different place.

Asuna watched him for a while, her eyes flickering between his and brows furrowed.

„Kirito, I'm worried about you. Ever since you came back, you've been so distant. And you're out of it all the time. It's like...“ she tried to find the right words.

„...It's like you're somewhere else. What happend back there?“

The black haired boy looked down at his feet. He recalled the moment before he had lost conciousness and the vision of the boy. Whenever he remembered it, his heart skipped a beat before it began hurting. It was painful not knowing why he was like that, but it was even more painful to remember that vision. It was like he was missing an important piece of himself.

He couldn't give her an answer, because he didn't know it himself.

A week had passed and the feeling of emptiness didn't fade. His days as a village guard kept going like they did before, but it felt meaningless now. Almost trivial compared to the storm of emtions raging in his mind. He was often laying awake at night, replaying that one moment over and over again. And when he finally drifted off into sleep, he kept having the same dreams.

Sometimes they were just blurry images he couldn't recognize, accompanied by feelings he couldn't describe. Sometimes they were vivid memories of a battlefield on fire. Screaming voices and pain all around him, making him wake up with tears streaming down his face.

But they all had one thing in common: The figure of a boy standing beside him, witnessing everything together with him. And whenever he tried to reach out to the ghostly figure, he woke up just before he could reach him.

It was painful. Terrifying. Agonizing. And all he wanted to do was finding that person he now shared those feelings with.

It must have been the boy he saw back in the cave. That was the only lead Kirito had.

And so, he made his way back to it in the middle of the night.


	5. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito couldn't take much more of the dreams that haunted him, so he finally decided to go back to the cave and look for the strange boy from his visions.

The same plan of escape, the same preparations and with his usual old sword on his hip, he left for the outskirts of Rulid. But this time, it wasn't for any treasure and with no doubt in his mind. It wasn't any kind of youthful recklessness, let alone for the thrill of it.

No. This time, he had a different goal. And that was to find the boy who had saved him back in the cave and who had haunted his dreams ever since.

No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't forget the blurry image of him and the visions he had night after night. And not knowing an answer to anything he saw nearly drove him insane. There was just one person who could give him the answers he longed for. And that person was definitely still in that cave. He just had to.

With determination in every step, he soon arrived at the dead end inside the mountains. Now that he was prepared for the darkness with an additional stalk of wheat to use as a make-shift torch, he was able to see that there was indeed a small crevice just a few meters away. It was barely noticable from the angle Kirito came from, but he remembered which direction he went when he first heard the whisper.

But it was different now. There was no whisper and the only thing he could hear was the stream next to him and his own breathing. Back then, it was like he was invited into the cave. Whether it was the sword that invited him or the strange boy, he didn't know. But now it seemed like he was on his own. There was nothing to guide him anymore, but also nothing to hold him back.

He squeezed himself through the rocks as he made his way further into the mountains. At some point, the light he had with him faded and he was yet again in total darkness. Now accompanied by the uncomfortable tightness of the path. He couldn't remember if it had been this difficult before. But even that couldn't stop him from reaching his answers.

Soon he was able to see the faint shimmer of the ice he remembered so well and just a few more steps until he felt the familiar cold ground under his feet. He took a deep breath once he freed himself from the narrow path and looked around.

The cave was just as he remembered. Ice pillars towering over him and their ethereal shimmer lighting the entire place. He found bloodstains on the ground from where the goblins had fallen, yet there was not a single one of them. It seemed strange, but Kirito didn't care about them. His eyes had already wandered to the spot where he last saw the blue sword.

But it was gone.

The boy walked towards the empty space and stared down at the indent in the ground. The sword must definitely been there, no doubt about it. He could only draw one conclusion: The flaxen-haired boy must have taken it. Perhaps it even belonged to him.

Kirito looked up once again and took a deep breath.

„I know you're here!“ he yelled. His voice echoed almost endlessly in the giant cavern, making him flinch at the volume. He continued a little more quiet.

„You were the one who saved me, right? Please, show yourself. I want to thank you.“

He turned around slowly, examining his surroundings, but there was nothing. He knew he was there, he could practically feel it. And yet, the only thing that seemed to be in this cave was himself.

Until he heard soft footsteps behind him and he whipped his head around.

There he was. The boy from his dreams.

He was no longer just a blurry figure, but a real physical being. There was no otherworldly glow around him, though the shine of the surrounding ice made it look like it. It highlighted his fair skin and green eyes. His hair moved softly with every step he took, which made it look like the golden fields of Rulid in the late summer wind. But despite how his face looked like, his clothes seemed ragged and a little too big for him.

Kirito still didn't have the right words for how beautiful this person was. He was sure this boy couldn't be human.

The boy stopped several meters away from him and spoke.

„Leave.“

Kirito was still too awestruck to respond, so the boy repeated himself in a more threatening tone.

„Leave now or you will never return.“

The blonde shifted the blade in his hand slightly, making the smooth surface reflect the surrounding light and flash into Kiritos eyes. It caught his attention and he finally snapped out of his daze. And yet, the threatening voice of the young man didn't change anything.

„You saved me back there, didn't you?“ he said after a while. However, the boy in front of him didn't answer and his face stayed unreadable.

„I wanted to thank you. I honestly didn't think I could make it out alive. Not with that wound anyway.“

Kirito dared to step forward, but just as he was about to continue speaking, the blonde pointed the sword at him.

„Is that all you're here for? If so, then I don't need thanks from a _human_.“

His voice was cold and the way he highlighted the last word showed his distaste quite clearly. But the black-haired boy didn't want to give up. Not when he was finally able to bring peace to his haunted nights.

Kirito held up his hands, showing him that he had no intention of hurting him.

„I'm also here for something else.“

The strange boy hesitated, most likely thinking about what to do. In the end, he lowered his sword slightly. Kirito did the same with his hands, trying not to show his sigh of relief and then continued to speak.

„How were you able to heal me? Why are you here? Does that sword belong to you? Who-?“

Kiritos questions were cut short when the blonde held out his hand.

„One question at a time,“ he said with annoyance in his voice.

The boy thought about what he should ask first. Then he took a calming breath and spoke again.

„Who are you? And why do I keep seeing you in my dreams?“

The boy sighed as he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. His shoulders relaxed visibly, but his brows were still furrowed. Kirito couldn't tell if he angered him further or if the boy was just tired.

„You wouldn't understand. This is something beyond the realm of humanity.“

„Then explain it.“

„Hah?!“ the boy yelled in surprise.

„I can't guarantee I'll get it the first time, but I'll try.“

Kirito flashed his usual grin, which he hoped would break the ice between the two a bit. He wasn't sure if it helped though, as he saw the boy stare at him in disbelief.

„Why should I educate a human? I have saved your life, shouldn't that be enough? Do you even know what I am?! I-!“

„A dragon, right?“

Whatever the boy wanted to say was now stuck in his throat. He must not have expected the answer at all, let alone the tone Kirito used. The black-haired boy was as serious as he could be, making sure the boy understood he wasn't joking.

Many thoughts were crossing his mind, but he couldn't grasp a single one. In the end, Kirito continued.

„I've seen all those dreams. All those memories. They were yours, weren't they?“

The blonde exhaled slowly as he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

„Those are my brethrens memories. This place is the only thing I can remember on my own.“

„So you've lived here your entire life?“

The dragon boy nodded slowly, not looking up. The hostility from before had been completely replaced by something more somber. Seeing him like that made his heart feel heavier and even though he had only seen glimpses of those memories, he understood how he must have felt. Whatever he had done to him when he was healing him, it created a connection between them neither could ignore any longer.

The black-haired boy walked towards him slowly until he was able to put his hand on the blondes shoulder. His head shot up at the sudden touch and Kirito flashed the brightest smile he could muster.

„Well, it's a good thing I came over, right?“

Again, the boy was speechless. But this time, he wasn't merely surprised. Something in his eyes lit up. His green eyes, just as cold as the ice around them, gained a spark of warmth. As if someone had just lit a small candle. It was only there for a second and it was barely noticable, but Kirito was sure his words had reached the strange boy.

After a while the blonde spoke again.

„Just who are you?“

It sounded more like he was asking himself, but Kirito answered anyway.

„My name's Kirito. I live in the village next to the mountains. And you are?“

The dragon boy hesitated before he looked down at his feet again.

„I...don't have a name. I think.“

The black-haired boy hummed as he crossed his arms and thought for a while. It was usually the task of parents to name their children, but if Kirito wanted to befriend this boy, he would need to call him something. And so he spoke again once he decided on a name.

„How about Eugeo?“

For the third time the blonde looked at him speechlessly. Kirito couldn't tell what was going on in his head, but now there didn't seem to be a trace of hostility left in the boy.

„Eu...geo?“ he mumbled, still in disbelief.

„Right,“ the black haired boy said, extending his hand to him. „Nice to meet you, Eugeo.“

The dragon boy looked between Kirito and his hand, unsure of what to do. He didn't know anything about human customs it seemed. It took him a few more moments before he changed the sword from his right hand into his left and took Kiritos hand. It seemed cold in contrast to Kiritos own hand, but he didn't mind. His grin became wider and at the sight, Eugeo couldn't help but smile as well.

The coldness that had been in his eyes and voice were replaced by a reluctant warmth, still small and shy to really come out. But it was a step.

„Nice to meet you too, Kirito.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 chapters and the two finally meet properly!   
> ...It's difficult to keep to only one POV per chapter...


	6. Fitting in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been taken by surprise, the dragon boy couldn't protest anymore when the human boy took him out of that cave and into a world unknown to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my longest chapter yet. At least it feels like that.

He didn't know what to do. Everything had happend so fast and he didn't have time to process what just happend. But here he was, outside the cold cave he called his home for countless centuries. It was dark inside the mountains without a light to guide the two, but the blondes eyes were still as sharp as they used to be. He had no problem seeing the path, while the other one had to go along the walls to find it. But even so, his steps were confident and without hesitation.

Just after the black-haired boy – Kirito – had given him a name, he asked him to follow him into his village. He'd meet his friends and family there. He'd be able to get to know them and make friends. And he wouldn't need to be alone anymore.

That's what he had told him, but the dragon boy couldn't stop worrying. All humans he had met so far were greedy, selfish and wanted to kill him. Kirito was the first who was none of these. He was an enigma to him. Would the people he'll meet be the same? Would they welcome him with open arms? Or would he be dissappointed once again?

He tightened the grip on his sword at the thought of what might await him. He didn't want to go through this again.

Just as he finished the thought, he heard the boy in front of him speak.

„Look, we're out.“

Eugeo looked up reluctantly and had to shield his eyes from the light. After blinking a few times he finally got used to it and what he saw was unlike anything he could have imagined. He was greeted by the lush green of the trees, the chirping of birds and a warmth he had never felt in his life. For a moment he worried if he might melt, when he felt a drop of sweat running down his forehead. As a breeze blew some leaves into the air, he looked up and saw the sun and the endless blue of the sky for the first time. The thought of flying through the air made his heart race and he wanted nothing more but to extend his wings and take flight.

But he was no longer a dragon and his wings were gone. He wouldn't get to taste the excitement of flying like his ancestors did.

He sighed as he looked down unto the earth. The place he was now bound to. Then he felt a hand hit his back and was pulled out by a voice next to him.

„Welcome to the outside world,“ Kirito said with a smile.

Somehow it was able to lift his spirits enough for him to continue following the boy through never-before seen terrain. Through rows upon rows of trees filled with life. Through shallow streams of warm water and golden fields. Eugeo tried to take in every little detail, but the sheer vastness of it all was too much to experience it all at once. Kirito had to wait for him more than once. And everytime the dragon boy caught up to him, he was greeted with a smile just as warm as the sun.

Their trip through nature felt too short when they finally arrived at the entrance of the village. He had seen the roofs of the buildings from afar already, but it was different standing so close to them. He got used to the ice pillars being taller than him, but these houses felt a lot bigger. It was no wonder humans were able to live in them.

Still being captivated by human architecture, Eugeo heard his new friend curse, before he heard a female voice.

„Kirito-kun,“ the long-haired girl said slowly through gritted teeth.

There was another girl next to her, one with short black hair, crossing her arms and impatiently tapping her foot.

„We've been looking for you,“ the black-haired girl added.

Both of them seemed mad for some reason Eugeo didn't know. But after having seen glimpses of Kiritos past, he could tell he probably deserved it.

„Oh, um...G-good morning?“ he stuttered as he took a step back.

„Morning? It's past noon! Where have you been? We were worried!“

„Well, you see...“

He tried to avoid their gazes while he was trying to come up with an answer. The two girls were starting to loose the patience and came closer until they were right in front of the boy. They were staring him down and there was no way to escape anymore.

Then he quickly stepped aside, revealing Eugeo behind him.

„I found this guy outside the village. He looked lost so I brought him with me.“

_Don't you pin this on me!_ The dragon boy wanted to say, but he was stopped when the long-haired girl approached him. She looked over him once before she spoke, her sharp tone gone completely.

„I've never seen you here. Are you a traveller? Did you come here alone?“

Eugeo wasn't sure what he should say. If he were to tell her the truth, she would either think he was crazy, chase him out or worse, try to kill him. It wasn't like he was particularly scared of her. She was unarmed while he had his sword and decades of training. But he remembered both girls from Kiritos memories and they were important to him. It didn't feel right to hurt them.

„I...“ he started, but was quickly interrupted by Kirito.

„I think he's lost his memories. I found him in the woods like this. Do you think we could take him in?“

The girl thought about it for a moment before answering.

„Well, we can't just leave him like this,“ she said and nodded as she continued.

„We'll have to find him a place to sleep and new clothes.“

„He could stay at my place!“ Kirito said excitedly. The black haired girl spoke up.

„You can't decide it just like that. We don't have a guest room, you know.“

„He can sleep in my room. I don't mind sleeping on the floor.“

The girls shoulders sank as she sighed. It seemed like she had already given up trying to change Kiritos mind.

The boy turned around, facing Eugeo again.

„Are you okay with this?“

The question startled the blonde. He had only watched the conversation and didn't expect to be included in it. In his surprise he couldn't answer with anything but a nod. Then, the long haired girl spoke again.

„It's settled then. By the way, I'm Asuna and the girl next to me is Suguha, Kirito-kuns sister. Do you remember your name?“

„Eugeo,“ the dragon boy said hesitantly. It was still strange for him to actually have a name. Something you could call him other than dragon. But it had a nice ring to it, so he hoped he could get used to it soon.

* * *

The first thing to greet him when he opened his eyes was the warm sunlight on his face. The light was blinding at first and he had to shield his eyes. Then the smell of wood and freshly washed fabric. It took him a while to remember what happend the day before.

After he met Kiritos friends and family, he was given a bath and new clothes, as well as a meal. It was his first time he had ever eaten proper human food. What the warriors had brought with them was nothing compared to that.

It was strange. So far, every human he had encountered was after his head. They were greedy, ugly beings with no ounce of sympathy or kindness.

And yet, the villagers had taken him in like it was nothing. They were welcoming, feeling sorry for his (pretended) memory loss and warm. They were unlike anything the boy had imagined.

It was unsettling.

When would they betray him? When would they come after him holding torches and pitchforks? When would they use his weakened state to get rid of him?

He couldn't let his guard down, no matter how trustworthy they seemed. Maybe he could turn their plan around? He could use their blind trust in a complete stranger to his advantage. Use their hospitality to regain his strength and once he had recovered his abilities, he could make an example of them. Reducing a whole village to ice and ruins would be no problem for him. It would just be a matter of time.

As the dragon boy started to lay out his plan, a dark smile formed on his lips. But it faltered as he heard snoring next to him. He turned around, looking for the source of the noise.

Kirito was still asleep, wrapped inside a blanket, drooling and grinning from whatever dream he had. Would Eugeo be really able to reduce the village to nothing? The place the boy called home? The blonde still didn't want to trust humans, but something deep inside told him Kirito was an exception. Wether it was because of the pact or because of something else, he couldn't tell. But imagining how he would feel if Eugeo really killed everybody who was dear to him was horrible. It wouldn't be any different from what humans did to dragons.

So he decided to stay wary for now. If the humans ever decided to turn on him, he would defend himself.

As the days went by, Eugeo learned more and more about human culture. He learned about their day to day lifes, their thoughts and worries, as well as their wishes and their joys. They included him in their work and in their conversations.

And at the front of all that was Kirito. The boy dragged him into a lot of trouble sometimes, but compared to how he lived before, it was the happiest the dragon boy had ever been. Kirito was like a guiding light in his life and he was glad he met him.

There were still times when the blonde felt out of place. They were still many things he had to learn about being a human before he could truly live among them. And there were things he could never change.

Despite his appearance, he was still a dragon. His body was resistant to the cold, his feeling of pain wasn't as sensitive as it was supposed to be for a human. Often did he feel the stares they gave him when his body reacted differently. But everytime the dark thoughts threatened to come back, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, grounding him despite knowing exactly what he was. It was a bittersweet feeling, but the dragon boy didn't mind.

Soon he was part of the village and his old life in the cave just an afterthought. Kirito was still stubborn about giving Eugeo his bed, but they arranged themselves with giving the black haired boy a makeshift bed next to him. They had fallen into the routine of pretending to do the duty of a village guard only to sneak away when noone was looking. One day Kirito wanted to take him to a secret place that seemed important to him.

„Here we are,“ the boy said when they entered the clearing.

In the middle of the grassy field stood a cedar tree, taller than any buildings in the village and wider than his own wingspan. It wouldn't even fit inside the giant ice cave. The light was barely able to touch the ground under its branches and it seemed like the trees surrounding it were keeping their distance in reverence.

Eugeo was speechless at the sight of the giant tree.

„Pretty cool, right?“ the boy next to him laughed. „This one has been standing here even before Rulid existed. But nobody knows how old it really is.“

The blonde took a step forward, brushing lightly against the bark and the many marks it bore. Someone must have hit it with something sharp for years.

He went closer, pressing both hands and his forehead against the wood. It felt rough and warm, almost like scales, yet different. The boy closed his eyes and eased his breathing, trying to breathe alongside the wind blowing through the branches. Soon, he was in synch with the tree and its lifeforce.

„Tell me about yourself,“ the dragon boy whispered.

And as if to answer, a breeze blew through the leaves, their rustling sounding like words. The trees feelings and memories flowed into the boy, telling stories without speaking a word. Seconds went by until he opened his eyes again and took a step back, one hand still resting on the tree.

„It's been here since ancient times,“ he started. „It has seen the forest grow around it and the settling down of humans. And...“

Eugeo stopped, his hand curling into a fist. But he didn't continue.

„And?“ Kirito asked.

„It has seen how dragons were slaughtered.“

The blondes voice trembled as he said those words. He tried to swallow the bitter taste in his throat, but it didn't work. Remembering the memories the tree showed him made his stomach turn. He fell to his knees, sweat running down his forehead and his hand covering his mouth. He heard Kirito rush to his side, rubbing his back as Eugeo bit down the urge to vomit. He took deep breaths, trying to ease his ragged breathing and his mind.

It took him a while, but with Kiritos help, he managed to calm down again.

„Would you like to go back?“ Kirito asked after a while.

„No, it's okay. I'm fine now.“

„I didn't know you could do this.“

„Do what?“

„You know, talk to the tree.“

„Well,“ Eugeo started. „We dragons are one with nature, so we can communicate with every living being. Humans were able to do that, too, once upon a time. They must have forgotten how.“

„Did it say anything about the scratches?“

„What? No. Why do you ask?“

„Well, I've been practicing with my sword on it. I thought maybe it didn't want that.“

Kiritos slightly embarrassed face and the fact that he was worried about the trees feelings made the blonde laugh until he was out of breath. He wiped some tears away and spoke between fits of laughter.

„You're worried you hurt the tree? It has been here for so long and has seen so much, it didn't even notice the scratches.“

Eugeo continued laughing and soon Kirito joined him. The dragon boy didn't remember the last time he laughed like that. It was possible that he never did. For him, everything they did together was his first. The first time he saw the sun, the first time he spoke to people that cared, the first time he could laugh without restrain.

Kirito was his first friend he ever made. And he didn't regret it.

Once both of them regained their breath, Eugeo spoke up again.

„Why are you doing this for me Kirito?“

„What do you mean?“

„You're being nice to me. You've brought me outside. Why?“

The boy looked up as he thought about an answer.

„I've seen your memories. And I've felt your pain. How could I not help you?“

„But I'm not a human.“

„So? That doesn't make a difference to me,“ he said with a smile.

The blonde sighed, but smiled back at him. Kirito was still not aware of the dangers he could get into and at this point, Eugeo doubted he would listen to him. But that's the kind of person Kirito was and he knew he couldn't change it. And he didn't want to.

The dragon boy took a deep breath when he stood up and helped his friend up to his feet.

„So, you're here to train, right? Then let me train with you.“

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving it a try at making a multi chapter fic again. Before my interest in the fandom fades again. I just keep making these grand stories, but never finish them. But this time, I will!


End file.
